The First Winter: A Harvest Moon Mystery
by Sang'gre Habagat
Summary: Cliff fails to get a job leaves Mineral Town to go back to the city, only to learn that his beloved Ann and a few other villagers have been abducted by someone yet unknown. Compelled to solve the mystery, he returns to the village to seek out the culprit.


**The First Winter: A Harvest Moon Mystery**

**By Sang'gre Habagat**

CHAPTER 1: Back To The City

-------

SATURDAY, WINTER 01, YEAR 01 7:30AM

A two-hour trip by ferry to the city can really seem like forever, especially after what I've been through. I'd been waiting here for what seems to me like half my lifetime now, and I can still barely see the brightly dotted landscape of Cherry Hill City in the distance. Sigh. I miss Ann. She was the only person I could relate to, you know, besides Carter, of course. Those mornings talking with Carter made me really understand her more. I'm actually glad that I know a bit about Ann's past, thanks to the kind pastor. If only I had the courage to ask her out or something…

The wind's starting to get a little chilly. A few stray snowflakes flew bast my face as I leaned over the railing, trying to catch a glimpse of the harbor which I left almost two hours ago.

Well, I don't really think it's my entire fault why I left Mineral Town in the first place. I feel like Jack's been holding out on me last week about something. Oh, well. I can't be going around Cherry Hill City blaming some new guy on a far off farming village. Come to think of it, Jack was acting a little strange. Well – maybe it was those mushrooms he picked over on Mother's Hill, but I can't really say. He's been sort of a strange guy ever since he arrived. Too soft-spoken, if you ask me. Could all that farm work just be going to his head? That seems more likely – and a good excuse to not get myself a farm soon.

Sorry about that. Apparently, I've just been spacing out frequently these days for no reason at all. I'm Cliff, and let me tell you my story – why I came to Mineral Town to find the purpose of my existence, and why I left it when I failed.

[-O-

WEDNESDAY, FALL 14, YEAR 1 8:45AM

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it, Gray?" Cliff said, getting up out of bed. He walked over to the inn window and peered out at the golden hues of the autumn foliage.

"Beautiful?" Gray replied, still laying down on his bed, hands behind his head in an aloof manner. "Yeah, right. I don't really think any day is good, with gramps working my butt off at the blacksmith's. Why would today be better?"

A mischievous smirk formed on Cliff's face, which he replaced with a comedic false concern as he turned to face his reclining companion. "Well, if that's what you want to say, then that's fine with me…" he said in an almost teasing tone.

The redheaded Gray suddenly sat up in his bed. "Hey – what are you up to this time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Cliff began, taking his brown jacket from a coat rack. "Ann's been telling me the other day how excited she was about their picnic later at the Goddess Springs with Popuri…"

"And what's that got to do with me?" Gray retorted, presently getting up and grabbing his blue and white hat rather forcefully from the same rack.

"It doesn't seem like you're interested anyway," the ponytailed lad teased, putting his coat on. "Ann here just said that Mary, Elli, and Karen were going along, just for today. Oh, well, if you don't really want to know…"

Gray stared cynically at the brown-haired lad in front of him. "Right, like I want to go to some girly tea party with the Harvest Goddess." He turned around and started for the door, when it hit him.

"Did you say Mary's going?"

"You heard right, yes."

"And it's later on today?"

Cliff took a peek at the chiming wall clock. "It's just turned nine, so I think you'd better hurry. Ann's been gone for half an hour already, methinks."

"I'm going, then! Do you think they'd mind a surprise visit?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You, Gray, the I'd-have-to-please-my-grandfather-so-much-that-I-have-no-time-for-fun Gray, wants to go on a picnic with a bunch of girls?"

"Humph." Gray muttered contemptuously. "It was your idea in the first place. So should I go, or what?"

"Oh, I think you can go. You'd be able to make it if you leave right now."

It was Gray's turn to look at the clock. "Yikes, you're right! It's 9:05! Gotta run, haha. I'm getting some Grape Juice at Duke's on my way. Boy I hope they give a discount – it's just about harvesting season now!"

"Knock yourself out, dude."

And with those parting words, Gray flung open the door and rushed downstairs, out of the inn.

Cliff, now alone, pondered on his daily routine as he adjusted his ponytail. "Hmm… so I'll head down to the church, as usual, and talk to Carter…. Oh yes! Pastor mentioned something about a part-time job yesterday… finally, I'd be able to earn for myself on this godforsaken town!"

So, Cliff, excited with finally getting some work, albeit temporary, rushed downstairs for a quick bite of breakfast.

"Hey, Doug. Cook me up some grub, and quickly, please! I've gotta head down to the Church."

The redheaded innkeeper just glanced skeptically – as he always does to anyone – at the hurrying lad. "So what else is new? Don't you get tired of going to Church all day? I mean, Ann and I go every Sunday, and that's the most we can do. What do you do when you go there, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing, usually. I just tend to think a lot…"

"Er, right. Well, here you go." the master cook said, putting down a plate of eggs in front of the counter, which Cliff gobbled up hastily.

"Thanks, Doug. You're the best. Gotta run!" Cliff said, running out of the inn's double doors lightning-fast.

"Wait – you didn't pay for that!"

The lad refused to hear the innkeeper's remonstrations anymore as he zipped up the road, past the closed Mineral Clinic, and down the right towards the Church. Banging the door, Cliff entered down the aisle, past the pews and right up to the altar, where Carter stood, as usual, with a benign smile on his face.

"Hey, there Cliff! What's the rush?" he said with a puzzled sort of look.

"Good morning, pastor." Cliff replied quickly, yet with respect. "Didn't you mention something yesterday about a part-time job?"

Carter put a finger on his chin and looked to the ceiling, as if recalling something from years past. "Hmm… now that you mention it, Jack did say something yesterday about getting a part-time job at the Aja Winery. I was feeling rather foolish then and actually spoke to him in German. Haha. Well, he was acting kind of strange, but that's just me…. Oh, you'd better run off to Jack's Farm and get the details from him. You'd better hurry though – he might be busy going around town already!"

Without even thanking Carter, Cliff once again ran out of the door at top speed and headed towards the farm. He ran right across Rose Square, almost bumping into Manna (who was early for her daily gossip meeting) and Harris (who was taking his daily rounds about town), past Yodel Ranch and Chicken Lil's, and into Jack's farm.

He knocked loudly on the door. "Jack, open up, it's me, Cliff!" he called out. "Jack, are you there?"

Nobody answered, except maybe for a rough sort of hoofing coming from the barn where the farmer's horse stood. cliff knocked again. "Jack?"

"Who are you looking for, budum?" said a little voice that came from behind the frustrated lad.

"Huh?" Cliff wondered aloud. "That doesn't sound like Jack."

"I'm over here, budum," the little voice continued, tugging on Cliff's pants. The latter looked down, and gave a little start at the sight of a small, elf-like creature clad in red.

"Oh, it's just you, Chef." Cliff said. "So Jack got you Harvest Sprites to work at his farm?"

"Why, yes, Cliff, budum." Chef replied. "We've just finished our work, actually."

"I was meaning to ask, do you know where Jack went?"

"Erm… I don't know, budum. I think I was in the barn when he left, I think, budum, and that's why I didn't see him. Ask Bold, budum. He had watering duty."

Cliff peered at the vast expanse of Jack's farm. There was no sign of the purple sprite among the pumpkins. He wasn't camouflaged in the sweet potatoes or eggplants…. Ah! He was in the spinach, of all places. Cliff jogged over to where the purple-clad sprite lay napping on a rock nestled among a large growth of dead weeds.

"Hey, Bold. Do you know where Jack is?"

"I'm not talking to you since you gave me that rotten boot, budum," was all that the sprite said before finally turning over and falling asleep again.

"Ah, Cliff, budum! I think Jack…" began the sprite in orange, Nappy.

"Yes? Where's Jack? Do you know where he went? Tell me!"

"Jack's in, in… zzz…."

"Darn sprite…" Cliff said. "It's getting late! Where the Harvest Goddess did Jack go?"

"He's at Duke and Manna's, budum." said another small voice behind him, which upon closer inspection turned out to be Aqua, the sprite dressed in, well, aquamarine colored clothes.

"Thanks, Aqua. Now I'd better rush before the Winery closes…"

"You'd better hurry, budum!"

So, once again, Cliff ran off north, out of Jack's farm and into town, passing the Blacksmith's, a bunch of bright orange trees, and finally, the Aja Winery.

"Yes, finally!" Cliff said, panting, as he walked up to the door and knocked intently. "Hello! Duke? Manna? Jack?"

There was no response.

"What time is it, anyway?" the lad called out in grief and frustration.

"It's 12:05, Cliff." said a friendly voice across the road. Officer Harris just happened to pass by, and helpful as he is, gave the time.

"What?! That couldn't be – Nooooo! That means that the Winery's closed! Waaaah!!!" Cliff almost cried, startling the disgruntled policeman enough to send him speeding to the inn for his daily siesta.

Dejected, the tardy youth just walked slowly towards the inn, the penultimate sorrowful face etched upon his features. The fine weather seemed to be mocking him, birds singing their last songs before flying south for the winter. It could have been a beautiful day, as Cliff recalled his opening remarks to Gray, but it wasn't. Entering the inn with a long face, he just slumped down to a table and let his face fall flat on the tabletop.

"What's the matter, Cliff?" asked a sweet, country accented voice from behind him. A similarly pleasant-looking redhead stood there, wearing a blue shirt under yellow overalls, sporting a concerned look upon her brow.

"Sigh. It's nothing, Ann." Cliff replied, setting his chin on his folded arms. Apparently, the "I just missed out on a great job opportunity."

"You're gonna find a lot more of those if you stick around for a while, Cliff. Don't let it get to you."

"Yeah,_if_ I stick around… which isn't really likely now that I'm running out of cash. I can't afford to live here in your inn for much longer. I'd have to leave next week, considering what little I have left."

"Aww, shucks, Cliff!" Ann said wholeheartedly and with sincere compassion. The girl slyly put her hand in her pockets, glanced around suspiciously, and then dropped her voice conspiratorially. "Hey, listen, Cliff. Take this here cash. It's for you now, so take it."

Cliff took a look at his companion's hand, which contained a few bills and some coins. "Oh, I can't possibly take that from you. You've earned it yourself, working at the inn 'til late at night. Keep it."

Ann put her arms on her hips and pursed her lips. "I've saved up a lot, already, Cliff, and I really, really want you to stay here! Now take it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Do you really mean it, Ann? You want me to stay?"

"Of course! Where would you go otherwise?"

The ponytailed lad took the cash reluctantly. "Thanks, Ann, you're a real lifesaver! I owe my life to you!" With that, Cliff hopped up from his seat and hugged the innkeeper's daughter tightly, caught up in the moment and all. He quickly let go, though, finally regaining full consciousness of his act.

"Er… haha, sorry about that. Haha. Got a tad carried away, haha." Cliff said nervously. "Thanks again, Ann! Thanks a lot!"

And as Cliff ran up the staircase to his room, Ann's cheeks reddened with glee. Giggling, she told herself, "Aw, Cliff! You're such a cutie! Tee-hee!"

[-O-

Apparently, that cash wasn't enough to last through the winter, so here I am on this stupid barge, on my way back to the city. I miss Ann already – that kind lass even offered me more money just to stay longer. I declined, though. I owed her too much already.

I wonder if Gray was able to confess his love to Mary by now – that coward wouldn't have the courage to ask her out without a bit of coaxing, so it might not be likely. Frankly, I could have used a bit of a helpful push towards Ann's direction, but it's too late now.

I hope Carter's doing fine… he doesn't have a job, as well, but I caught him sneaking out to his garden once to gather some expensive-looking mushrooms, so that could be his source of income. The Harvest Sprites should still be hard at work at Jack's farm, though. I wonder why Jack has them doing the work for him. He usually stays up 'til late at night just to weed his garden.

"Ten minutes 'til arrival!" hollered the ferry's chief mate, signaling everyone to prepare for docking. Great. Finally. Back home…. Home?

I can't say it's really great to be home. I can nearly imagine the look on Mom's face, blind rage in the fact that I couldn't get a job in my quarter-of-a-year stay in such a small country town like that. And my sister! Hah. I bet she's rearing to say "I told you so" over and over again in her annoying, high-pitched voice. So I figure I can't really stay there tonight.

Maybe I'll go over to Kai's. Yeah. I'll just go over and stay at Kai's tonight. Kai lives near the dock, here at the beach, just like in Mineral Town. He also owns a little food shack here, and there's considerably more business here than back on the island, which makes me wonder why he heads over there for the summer every year. Oh, yeah. That's where Popuri lives. Figures.

His beachside shack stands out well against the coconut trees and all – that Kai has a real knack for getting good real estate. Well, he could definitely seduce any old landlady into giving him a good deal, with all that macho charm he has and all. I still say he doesn't have a good eye for color, though. Walking over to his house, I'd first notice that abhorrently purple roof. Psssh. He loves purple and it seems like he can't get enough of it. I hate it. I'd prefer brown, black, or maybe even yellow, but never purple. Anyway, I'll knock and see if he's home.

"Knock, knock! Are you in, Kai?"

A few seconds later, the familiar tanned face of the purple bandana-clad guy welcomed me as he opened the purple door wide. Ick. Purple. I kept my thoughts to myself, anyway as he greeted me hello.

"Hey there, Cliff! What're you doing here, eh?" Kai said in his normal tone of voice. He only uses his macho style for the ladies. Maybe I could get a few tips later…? Nah.

"Hey, Kai." I said flatly. "Can I come in and stay over for a while? I mean, just for tonight, you know."

As expected, a surprised look came upon his face. "Er, sure, sure! Come on in, then."

The moment I stepped in, I knew I didn't belong in this house. Everything was purple. My brownish outfit clashed awfully with the wallpaper.

"Oh, do sit down, Cliff," the snack-shack owner said hospitably, and I accepted his kind offer, occupying the purple velvet sofa. Wow, this Kai's so rich he can afford such comfortable furniture, I told myself as I felt the velvety smoothness of the chair's upholstering.

Kai took his seat in the armchair across me. "What brings you here, Cliff?" he asked concernedly. It was a good thing most everyone here is kind, or I wouldn't have bothered to knock at all. "I thought you went to Mineral Town to stay."

"Well, I did… but something came up. It's nothing, really," was all I could say without revealing that I'd used up all my money too soon.

"You sure it's nothing?" Kai said inquisitively. "You seemed to be worried a lot when I visited last summer. Aren't you supposed to be pursuing your dream or something?"

"Haha. I ran out of all my money," I admitted. "I can't really afford the inn anymore, so I decided I have to leave before winter properly came. I can't pay for extra heating…" I stared at my feet. I really felt out of place, discussing my financial situation with this practically rich guy, right in his own seaside lounge.

"Oh, alright then. Are you sure you don't want to go back? I could loan you some money, and you could repay me when I get back next summer…"

"Thanks, Kai, but no thanks." I just said. "I've already pushed my luck as far as it can go on Mineral Town, so I've given up."

"If you insist," Kai said sincerely. "Hey, why don't we have some lunch now? It's on the house,"

"Thanks," was all that I said in reply as my host strode over to his kitchen counter.

[-O-

SUNDAY, WINTER 02, YEAR 01 5:15AM

I didn't quite sleep soundly last night – I don't think I slept the whole night at all. I kept on thinking about Mineral Town again, Carter, Ann, Gray, the Harvest Sprites, Mother's Hill, the Inn…. I thought most of all about my destiny, and what would lie in store for me now that I left the place where I thought all my dreams would come true. Who am I kidding? A failure like me doesn't deserve a destiny – I can figure it out for myself, arriving at the Winery five minutes late.

I left Kai's early the nest morning, waking up way before Kai did. I didn't want to trouble Kai with breakfast anymore, and, besides, all the purple fixtures freaked me out. I left a thank-you note on the table where he would easily find it, then I exited the house with the same glum expression I had when I entered it.

As I stepped out of the door and into the already light, snowy weather, I asked myself, where do I go now? To Van's? Nah – there's too much stuff cluttered around his house, I figure, and a lot of that old music, too. Maybe to Ruby's? Well, I don't think I know her that much to just head over there uninvited, and besides, she looks eccentric. Hmmm…

[-O-

SUNDAY, WINTER 02, YEAR 01 8:00AM

Meanwhile, back in Mineral town, Ann was, as usual, at the Harvest Goddess Spring, chatting happily away with Popuri. Popuri was frolicking around the hot spring's fence, picking the last of the wildflowers and playing with the odd rabbit which came out of its hole to explore instead of hibernate. Ann was staring blankly at the waterfall, her gaze seemingly lost in it.

"Were you able to see Cliff off yesterday morning, Ann?" Popuri asked almost childishly, scattering some petals in the air, the almost frigid breeze blowing them away. "He left yesterday, you see, back to the mainland…"

"No, Popuri, I wasn't able to." Ann sighed, prying her eyes away from the waterfall. "I really would have liked to, though, to wish him luck and all that."

"Hmm… just to wish him luck? I think you two have something going on, if you know what I mean." Popuri giggled.

"Popuri!" Ann giggled, too. "Haha. Of course there wasn't something of that sort, silly. I will miss him, though."

"Of course, you'll miss him! Admit it – you do think he's cute, isn't he?"

"Well…"

Ann's voice trailed off as she began to stare at the flowing water again. She sat down, taking off her shoes and dipping her toes in the cool water. It was really, really cold, actually, and if it were any later in the day, it could have been frozen over already – well, today would be the last day when she could enjoy soaking her feet in the river, and why not take advantage of it. Popuri noticed her friend's gloominess and proceeded to cheer her up. She skipped over to where Ann was sitting and gave her a couple of flowers.

"Hey, you know, legend says that a Goddess lives in this waterfall, and that if you give her an offering, she'll grant you a wish…"

Ann looked up rather hopefully at her pink-haired friend. She seemed so much like a child, dressed up in that frilly frock, telling her fairy tales as if they were real. She laughed feebly, twirling the blue blossoms Popuri gave her in her hands. "Yes, I know that. My mom used to tell me stories like that before she died…" she resumed her stare at the stream. "Do you… really believe that the legends are real? That there's a Goddess living in this spring?"

Popuri put a finger on her chin girlishly. "Well, maybe. It does seem likely, though. Ooh, this spring has a very magical feeling around it, don't you think? It's like something amazing could happen any moment! Why don't we give it a try?"

Ann stood up, almost fully recovering from her melancholy. "Sure thing! What do you think the Goddess will accept, though?"

"Hmm… the legends say that the Harvest Goddess only wanted things home-grown or home-made." Popuri recalled her picture books at home.

"We don't have anything of that sort back home… except maybe for the flowers. But those grew on their own! We can't use those."

"Oh, I know! I'll get an egg from the poultry farm! Wait here while I go get it, okay?"

"Sure thing," the redhead said, watching her companion skip down the stairs onto the beaten dirt path, then out of sight behind the thick foliage of the forest. "That Popuri's really amusing. It's worth it to keep her around. Haha."

She resumed her crouch beside the springs and continued pondering.

"Erhmmm…" someone behind her suddenly gave a little cough.

Ann turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Jack, still in that blue hat and overalls.

"Oh, hey, Jack!" Ann said cheerfully, standing up. "How long have you been here? Hey – have you been watching Popuri and I since we arrived here?"

The lass noticed that Jack's hat seemed to be the right direction now, for once, the flap obscuring his eyes. _Well,_she thought, _At least he finally thought it silly to be wearing that cap in the wrong way all the time._

A light breeze caused a few early snowflakes to fall ripping into the spring.

"Hello, Ann." Jack said, his face quite expressionless, yet still quite hidden behind his blue cap. "How are you? I heard Cliff left just the other day. Quite sad, isn't it?" he continued with an almost cold voice that didn't agree with his choice words.

"Well… yes." Ann replied, quite uncomfortable with the blank tone in the farmer's voice. "Actually, he left yesterday morning, and I wasn't able to see him off. Dad did, though. Did you?"

"No." Jack said flatly. "I had no intention to."

_Jack's acting very strange today… _Ann told herself, disturbed with the fact that Jack was being a little hostile to the memory of Cliff. They were sort of friends, weren't they? "Well, I sort of miss him already, but I'm also trying to forget about it. I don't want to burden myself with his memory, but he's just unforgettable to me, I guess…"

"Well, let me help you forget all about him…" Jack replied, still in the same cold, inexpressive voice.

"Er… what do you mean?" Ann asked innocently.

"I mean this." the farmer said, pressing a damp cloth over the innkeeper's daughter's mouth. The girl tried to fight the inevitable sleepy feeling, squirming in the stronger man's grasp. Then, Ann blacked out.

----

Well, that's it for my first ever attempt at a mystery novel! If you're wondering, I've also entered this for NaNoWriMo, so expect it to be updated a bit quickly. XD

I hope you enjoyed that! Please R&R!


End file.
